


The World's Not Perfect (but it's not that bad)

by Ava_Writes_Alot (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Demonic Possession, Family Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Lol im poetic, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not sure if it really is a character study I just wanted to make something poetic, Poetic, Sad and Sweet, Short One Shot, no beta we die like sigurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: There were days where he would think of his childhood, the part of his childhood where he was not controlled, the part of his life where he loved his sister and where he didn’t want to kill her. He didn't feel anything bad when he remembered these times, in truth, he enjoyed those times and would cherish them for all eternity.--Warning: Headcanon Heavy
Relationships: Past Ishtar/Julius, Yuria | Julia & Yurius | Julius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The World's Not Perfect (but it's not that bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my "I just beat the game so now i've written something for this" fanfic, am I keeping up a trend? Anyway we don't really get to see much of Julius before he was possessed so I just made this because I wanted to be angsty. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fic! <3

_“I'm thankful for my sister, even though sometimes we fight. I know she'd never leave me, and I hate to see her cry, so I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side”_

* * *

There were days where he would think of his childhood, the part of his childhood where he was not controlled, the part of his life where he loved his sister and where he didn’t want to kill her. He didn't feel anything bad when he remembered these times, in truth, he enjoyed those times and would cherish them for all eternity. 

He and Julia were close as siblings, they comforted each other when they had nightmares, they would always know whenever something was bothering the other. They both used to go outside and do their training together, and they'd always hang out with their mother and father.

On warm, spring afternoons when their studies were done; they would find many different flowers growing next to where they lived, Julia used to make little flower crowns and gave them to him to put on his head. They were beautiful white Carnations, those were Julia’s favorite color of flowers, they really showed the pure and shy personality his sister had.

They were almost inseparable as kids, and he loved every moment that he had with his twin sister. He was so optimistic, stubborn, and ended up being a lot like his own mother. Yet no one will remember that self before Loptous came, except for the few people who have survived throughout the war.

It wasn't too long before he met Ishtar, who he fell in love with and were together for a time. Even when he was corrupted it was as if a part of him was still there in the midst of it all, he seemed to care about her more than anyone, even his sister could not surpass the love he had. 

Yet even with all of this he had, nothing could change his fate of having major Loptyr blood within him. He was almost just an object and a victim for possession, and that would be the reason he was born. 

It wasn’t until one night where he was presented with a dark tome. Once he touched it, as if it was meant to be his fate, Loptous immediately took control of his mind and body. He was forced into killing his mother, who was a descendant of Heim and his sister. Although his sister was warped as far away from him as possible, and Deirdre sacrificed herself for Julia and had been killed by the one who was not him, the dark god.

He couldn’t do anything to fight it, it was hard to resist a powerful tome. Especially as it was given to him, but never did he think he’d get possessed or lose control of himself. He was aware that he shouldn't have given in to the Loptyrian cult, Ishtar had told him so, but he did anyway and he would end up living to regret it.

The son of the Duke of Velthomer, the twin brother of Julia; a man who was once kind, and caring to his family, became a puppet of the dark god Loptous. Becoming someone he didn't know, and losing control of his mind and body, watching helplessly as the events unfolded. At least up until the final battle.

He was dead now, the overwhelming power of the Book of Naga, the blinding light that he could see when he felt his body disappearing, along with Loptous. He knew that his calm, caring self had already left the world as a young child since Manfroy gave him the Loptyr tome; and yet he was trapped in his self conscious mind feeling the pain that was inflicted both physically and emotionally.

For a moment, after being extremely wounded from the blinding magic of Naga, he wasn't possessed anymore. He saw his half brother Seliph and his own sister Julia, seeing how mature she had gotten and seeing how brave she was, enough to kill him to destroy Loptous.

His once bright red eyes came back from the dark haze that was upon them from possession, and he smiled for a moment, a smile that Julia had remembered all those years ago. Back when the two played together as kids and back when nothing went wrong, when everything was so simple and so beautiful. 

Everything went peaceful for a small moment as he disappeared from Jugdral and to a place where everything is quiet. That is where he is now, Julia still feeling his presence knowing that he is still there even if not physically. 

The dark prince, the one who caused everything to go downhill, was the dark god and he was gone. He was not Loptous, he was someone who became evil through becoming possessed and lost.

His name, is Julius

* * *

_"As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you,”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
